


Not About Angels

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Young Steve Rogers does not fall in love that easily. Well, not since his dreadful relationship with the dashing Peggy Carter.Things change when he falls head over heels for the new Exchange student with flaming red hair, Natasha Romanoff.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Another day

**Author's Note:**

> Ookay! This is the first piece of fan fiction I have ever written. EVER. I found this in my drafts and modified it a bit and here it is. There will be mistakes, you can point it out (nicely)
> 
> ALSo! First chapter may seem anti-Peggy but it truly isn't. I love Peggy. So so much. I love that woman.
> 
> Anyways I hope you like it and kudos and comments are extremely appreciated. And I love you all...

Steve buried his fists into the pockets of his letterman. He couldn't help but wince as the cold bit into his skin. Steve hated the cold weather.

He wished he had a car like Tony and Pepper. He still needed at least a thousand dollars to get a worn down truck he'd been eyeing for a year.

His mother had chipped in ten or twenty bucks. She couldn't afford to give him more. Steve would rather drown in the arctic rather than asking Johann for money.

"Yo! Rogers!" Tony shouted walking over to the locker room as Steve took his stuff out from his locker and shut it close.

"What?" He asked confused as the same Tony who had screamed on seeing a cockroach in the shower, shouted at him authoritatively.

"Just wanted to say don't be scared of me...I won't kick your ass," He said brushing the imaginary dust of Steve's jacket.

"What?" He asked him again, feeling as though he was missing something.

"Don't worry! I won't," He assured punching him on his chest as Steve continued to look at him in confusion. 

"Hey, you two!" Pepper called out hurrying towards them.

Steve let out a small snicker as it dawned on him why Tony was being as brave as a Pride of lions today.

"Hey," Steve said accepting Pepper's hug. He frowned glaring at Tony who was almost green with jealousy.

"Rogers and Barnes made out!" Tony blurted out, his face glowing with triumph. She should be hugging Tony, not Steve.

"What!" Pepper and Steve both yelled in shock.

Steve considered Bucky to be one of his best friends and nothing more. True, Bucky had asked him out once but he had politely declined.

They were just friends now, Bucky was even dating Sam at the moment.

"You don't know?" He asked Pepper with a sly grin on his face as she shook her head looking violated.

"What!he's like your brother," He said putting his arm around her shoulder possessively.

'Smooth' Steve mouthed at him as Tony grinned back guiltily for making him the bait.

He knew the smaller boy had been in love with Pepper since grade school. But he was too scared to make a move.

Pepper acted like she didn't even consider him as a love interest. Even though, she had admitted her feelings about Tony to everyone but him.

Pepper punched Steve hard on his arm and asked "Why did you not tell me?"

"I'm not gay!" He protested truthfully.

"C'mon! it's obvious. He's way too nice with girls, he's smoking hot, he's single and yesterday he turned down fucking SHARON CARTER!" Tony told her, his eyes as round as gold coins.

Steve groaned, wondering if the whole school was under the suspicion he was gay.

He said, "I just don't like her Tony, besides, I've loved girls like Peggy and...." 

They both stared at him awkwardly as he searched for someone else's name and slowly realized that in his sixteen years he had gone out with a single girl.

"It's just...there's no one else like Peggy..." he said sadly.

Nothing hurt more than unrequited love he had learned painfully, a year ago.

Pepper walked over offering him another round of her warm hugs and said "You deserve way more than her, honey..." Steve just shrugged wondering if he actually did.

"Yeah, Steve we deserve way more..." Tony sighed, joining in for the hug shamelessly. Steve just looked at him in disdain and broke off. 

"This is nice..." Tony said holding onto Pepper as though his life hung on it.

"Ew, get off, idiot!" She snapped pushing him away, her cheeks flushed with a faint shade of red and walked away muttering curses under her breath.  
  
__________☆☆__________

Steve, Bucky and had been a very heated row over the Mets at the locker room when the sound of heels interrupted them.

The three of them turned back and smiled as a breathless Pepper rushed towards them. She took a moment catch her breath and started "Okay big news, boys! My old friend's coming to our school today." 

The boys beamed, not because they wanted to welcome the new kid but because their friend sounded very excited at the prospect of connecting with her old friend.

"Everyone's gonna be on their top behaviour because this school isn't very welcoming," she said matter of factly. 

Steve,Tony and Bucky nodded with a grave looks on their face. Every one of them had been welcomed into the school very cruelly themselves.

Pepper opened her mouth to speak again but this time was interrupted by someone screaming. 

The four of them ran over to the voice quickly and nearly fell down seeing Jack on the ground, pinned down by a girl with blazing red hair. 

Tony laughed uncontrollably like an idiot on seeing Jack struggle under the girl's grasp. He flinched and wiped the laugh away from his lips after receiving an angry look from Steve.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna have to ask you to let him go," he told her trying to end things decently.

The redhead looked at him so sharply that he took a step back, faltering unlike himself.

"Please don't make things more difficult for yourself," he warned her.

She dropped off her glare as her eyes follow the badge on his letterman with prefect etched on it in bold and curly letters.

"You know what your friend did?" She asked him, her voice cold. Steve shook his head confused.

"He wanted to touch me up, so I wouldn't feel lonely in my new school." She snarled in disgust, making Steve's face flush in embarrassment.

He groaned in disgust and apologised "I'm sorry," 

"I don't want your sorry." She snapped back her green, emerald like eyes piercing into him like a knife.

"Jack!" Peggy shouted running towards them.

Oh, no, Steve thought to himself. There was no way this was going to end well. He stepped back, his chest constricting on seeing the beautiful brunette.

She helped Jack up and asked Steve angrily "Did you put her up to this?"

He looked at her confused wondering why he would put this strange new girl up to something like this

Steve sucked the air in, feeling his cheek burn as she slapped him across his face in front of everyone. 

The blonde refrained from reacting, not wanting to make things more difficult than it already was.

"Hey! Smokey eyes!" Tony shouted walking up to Steve. Peggy glared at him crossing her arms on chest.

"Pepper, I'm gonna need help, I don't hit girls," He said turning back, swiftly.

"Wait," Steve muttered feeling like things were slipping out of his hands, but he was way too slow. Pepper had already rolled her sleeves and gone up to Peggy.

"Crap!" Steve let out unknowingly.Everyone looked at the usually silent Steve surprised.  
"Sorry," he muttered looking down to his feet as Fury marched into the hall.

"Rogers,Barnes, Stark, Potts, new girl. Detention. fighting in the hall!" He spat at them.

His eyes lingered on Steve, who unlike his friends had a much cleaner record. The only other red mark owing to Bucky and Tony's intervention.

Steve bit his lip guiltily, his head almost fuzzy with emotions. He came back to earth on hearing Bucky protest that he was silently watching the show down.

He finally ducked his head up at the others and said: "I'm so sorry..."

"There are twenty-six alphabets, out of which you can make an infinite number of words. Then why on Earth do you keep using the word sorry." The redhead snapped at him annoyed.

Steve looked down feeling worse than he already did. 

"I don't even have the heart to scold him..." she told Pepper rolling her eyes, as Steve ducked his head down in guilt, looking like a scolded puppy.

"I know, Nat," Pepper said smiling warmly at her old friend.

__________☆☆_________

"Steve, Tony, Bucky meet Natasha Romanoff, my childhood best friend, Nat meet my new ones," Pepper said introducing the boys to Natasha.

Steve smiled shyly at Natasha as she flashed her stunning grin at him.


	2. Bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally put out a chapter. This is mostly Steve, though. I promise it'll be helpful in the future.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who put in the kudos or comments! Those are the only things that make me wanna write more.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter xoxo

Steve mopped the sheen of sweat on his with his t-shirt, regretting his earlier decision. He had decided to run two extra miles just to piss Sam off. Seeing Sam scowl and plead seemed enough of a prize then. But right now his muscles were screaming at him to stop overworking them.

He padded his way into the silent hall and felt all the pain in his body drown, as the smell of bacon and pancakes wafted into his nostrils. He let out a groan inhaling the delicious smell.

"Ma!" The blond shouted out walking into the kitchen. He smiled guiltily as his mother jumped back almost dropping the glass in her hand. She turned around clutching at her chest as she chastised "I'm here boy. You don't need to scream."

"Sorry. Just wanted to wish you..." he muttered sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

To his relief, his mother's frown melted into a smile as she walked over to engulf him in a hug. He smiled to himself. Maybe Steve did have the most loving woman as his mother but Sarah Rogers was also the most hot headed   
person he knew.

"Good morning, Stevie." She cooed planting a kiss on his cheek, her voice as warm as butter on top of hot pancakes.

Steve beamed at her, feeling a rush of warmth rush into his chest. He knew well enough that his mother was the only reason he was alive. He still could remember his mother working almost the whole day before she remarried.

Even at the tender age of six, Steve knew well it wasn't a small feat for a young widower to raise her sickly son alone. He had even resorted to begging her to stop working so hard for him, but she had just smiled at him saying "I can do this all day,"

Steve leaned in to return her kiss on the cheek but she scrunched her nose and turned away snapping "Go take a shower boy,"

Steve let out a sigh but went to take a shower. He knew there was no point in arguing with her. Besides, he was feeling a bit ripe himself. He skipped up the stairs, making a beeline towards his room.

He halted to stop hearing the sound of the front door opening. He sharpened his ear to hear the voices below. He winced on hearing his mother's voice "Johann? I thought you weren't coming home today,"

"You've got a problem with that?" He replied, the german tilt evident in his gruff voice.

Steve grit his teeth as he walked into the shower. This wasn't the first time he had heard him being rude to his mother. Of course not. But everytime Johann hurt his mother, it just reminded him of the fact that all this was happening because of him. 

His mother was not planning to get married again. She had were him that Joseph and himself were and would be the only men she loved and wolud love in her life. But she was pressured into getting married because of him.

Her only options were getting married to Johann Schmidt, the rich entrepreneur, or watching her son die infront of her.

Steve traced his finger through the scar on his chest as he stood under the warm jets of the shower. It wasn't like this earlier, Steve even felt like he loved Johann. The man treated his mother like a prize, smothering her with compliments and gifts. He had felt that they were lucky to have him by there side.

Only, things started to change when Johann's company HYDRA was destroyed. The government had banned them for making illegal weaponry. Jobless and broken, the man resorted to alcohol and taking his anger out on his family.

Steve could still feel his heart falter, when he thought about the first time he had started a row at the dinner table. He was only eight then but now almost nine years later he was almost used to his step father being a stone cold man, immune to other's feelings.

With a sigh, Steve pulled on a sweater and grabbed his bag. He decided he would use the excuse of being late and stalk off be fire he started a fight with Johann, at least for his poor mother's sake. 

"Breakfast." His mother's stern voice came as he placed his hand on the doorknob. 

He turned to face her with a frown and started to lie but she cut him off "You need to eat, Steve."

He opened his mouth once again planning to fight, this time he was stopped by Johann and cleared his throat loudly before walking into the dining hall. Steve bit his lip hard and turned to storm but decide against as his mother muttered in a shaky voice "Please,"

He choked out a sigh but followed her inside to take a near opposite her. He ignored the occupants of the table and dug into the warm pancakes on his plate.

"Blergh!"

Steve snapped his head up to see Johann spit the mouthful of pancake on to the plate. He took a sip of water and spat out "You call this food?"

Steve clenched his jaw and spoke up "Then don't eat it. If it's so bad,"

He ignored his mother who was looking at him   
reproachfully and stared at Johann, whole face was turning red with anger "Don't you dare take that tone with me, boy." He snarled at him like a saber toothed tiger.

"You don talk to my mother like that, then" He snapped back at him, ignoring his mother who was snapping at him to stay silent.

Johann kicked the chair back, towering over them as he stood up to his full height. The man turned to his mother and yelled "See the ungrateful swine. I think you need to remind your son that I'm the reason he's alive!"

His mother stood up shaking a bit but Steve cut in before she could say something "You did shit!"

Johann almost grabbed the collar off his shirt. He would have probably decked him too, if his ma hadn't put herself in between them. 

"Apologize to your father." She told him curtly. Steve scowled at her in disbelief, it was hard for him to believe that she was taking Johann's side over his.

"But-" he started angrily but she she pressed on firmly "Now."

He glared at the ground furiously but let out "Sorry,"

"Good now go to school before you make things worse!" She snapped again, her eyes almost red with tears.

***  
Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers had been best friends for more than a decade. He the blonde better than his own sister. That mean he had been subjected enough to the guy's temper enough to know when things where getting bad.

"You hurt him again and my foot will be in your mouth, Rumlow!" The blonde snapped and pulled Peter up from the ground with such force that his shirt almost tore.

"I was about to score!" Rumlow snapped back.

"That wasn't the part of our plan. If you want to go around shooting a ball, this isn't the place. We don't trade our players safety for points!" He shouted back, giving a fleeting glance at Peter who was mopping his bloody nose on his t-shirt.

"I think we need to sort out our priorities." Rumlow protested.

"Unfortunately you aren't the captain. I am. I'll-" the rest of Steve's words were drowned out as Bucky grabbed him off to the side of the field, followed closely by Sam.

"Calm the fuck down, Steve!" He snapped knocking his fist into the side of blonde's head. 

Bucky patiently waited for his best friend to calm down. He exchanged a glance with Sam as Steve tried to turn his short ragged breaths to their normal state.

"Did something happen, Steve-O?" He asked the blond gently. Steve shook his head slowly, even though his eyes said something else.

He finally let out in a ragged voice "I just... I... I don't like bullies,"

"Well, today doesn't seem to be the day to sort the matter out. Sit this one out, cap." Sam told him in an earnest voice.

Steve wanted to argue that he was fine. But he knew himself, that he would only ruin the session if he stayed. He nodded, entrusting Sam and Bucky to lead the day's practice before he stalked into the changing room.

He rubbed at his eyes as though it would erase his emotions out of him as he walked up to the locker.

"Captain." A cool voice met him as he grabbed his bag.

He turned and felt his mouth go dry on seeing Natasha Romanoff smirking at him with. He effortfuly curled his lips up and asked "What are you doing here, Romanoff?"

She let out an annoyed groan as they walked out the school building and made their way down the chilly road "Fury wanted me to catch up. Since I came in late,"

He nodded and asked as they walked down to get to the bus stand "How's Avengers High treating you?"

She let out an emotionless laugh before she asked him back "How do you think?"

Steve ducked his head remembering the happenings on the day before. He nodded wistfully as they climbed into a crowded bus, feeling like an idiot for bringing the matter up.

"Its not that bad. I have Pepper, Maria and Wanda..." she confided as they stood in the crowded bus sandwiched against the crowd.

He nodded, wincing as someone elbowed him on the ribs. He yold the redhead awkwardly "I'm happy. I don't want you thinking we were all bad eggs,"

She let out another one of her hollow laughs and said brightly "How could possibly think that after meeting the chivalrous captain Rogers,"

He let out an offended scowl making her smile. He couldn't help but wish that Natasha smiled more. She looked way more beautiful when she was smiling. He let himself smile seeing her face, to his surprise she let out a dramatic sigh and ran her thumb between his eyebrows.

"Thank god, I thought the crease would become permanent," She told him with another one of her trademark smirks.

He stared at her blankly. She just looked out and started to make her way out of the bus, but not before she winked saying "Stop frowning so much captain. It doesn't suit you."

"Keep that in mind." He said half to himself, feeling a pinch of sadness as the girl hopped off the bus leaving him alone in the crowd.


	3. Just Friends

"Just ask her out," Steve snapped annoyed at Tony.

They were huddled up in the coffee place, getting the usual stink eyes from the other customers for hoarding the couch.

Tony was in the middle of a melt down. Remembering that he had no date for homecoming. Steve would have snapped and reminded Tony that all the girls in their class would die to go with him, but, he was too nervous about the homecoming match.

He knew he had a wonderful team. Sam and Bucky were the best in the tri-state area. The new blood like Peter, Luke and Johnny were good too. 

Rumlow was...Rumlow. The guy was talented but he was way too much of a prick. He spend half of their sessions questioning his plan and the rest bullying Peter.

Steve couldn't mess this match up, he couldn't make Sam look bad. Unlike him, football wasn't a hobby for Sam. His whole family was hoping for him to get a football scholarship for college. Last thing he wanted to do was let Sam down because he had a grudge with Rumlow.

"What is it now, Rogers?" A voice broke through his thoughts. 

Steve glanced up from the paper he was doodling on to see Natasha smirking at him again, her arms resting on his knees.

"How did you even-" He asked her incredulously. The gang knew him half his life and couldn't tell when he was spiralling half as good as Natasha.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the crease between his eyebrows.

He choked out a laugh and rubbed at his forehead, trying to clear the crease. He shook his head and muttered "Just the match..."

She let out a snort and slapped him on the arm "Stop worrying and enjoy Tony's meltdown, good captain,"

He glanced at the smaller brunet to see him shouting at Bruce about how he would be deserted at homecoming. 

"Just ask Pepper out you idiot," He snapped at Tony hotly.

"She'll say no. I can't handle that. I'll crumble..." Tony explained, Steve had the weird feeling that Tony wasn't exactly joking when he said he would crumble.

"She won't say no," he told Tony matter of factly as he let Natasha steal the paper he was drawing on.

"How do you know?" Tony shouted at him looking like a rabid raccoon in the process.

Steve sighed, he was done being a double agent. He had a sat through a whole evening, hearing Pepper rant about how much she loved Tony and how she couldn't muster the nerve to ask him about. She was too scared to lose him. She would rather not have her dream boyfriend than lose her best friend, she had confessed with watery eyes.

But she had also made him swear that he wouldn't tattle to Tony and Steve knew better than to break the promise he had given Pepper. He just shrugged his shoulders and said "She's too sweet to say no."

He smiled shyly as Natasha gave him the drawing with a look of awe on her face. 

"You're perfect. Aren't you?" She asked him shaking her head in disappointment.

He let out a self depreciating laugh and muttered "Believe me,"

She raised an eyebrow quizzicaly. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her. Surprisingly, she let out a relaxed purr and leaned into him.

Steve spend the rest of the time chatting with Natasha snuggled up to him warmly. He tried not to inhale the citrusy fragrance of her shampoo, which reminded him of summer. He trained his eyes on the gang and tried to ignore the fact; how much he liked having Natasha against him.

He chastised himself on scowling as the time for football practice came. Steve ignored the stupid smirks on Bucky and Sam's face and gently gave Natasha to Bruce, careful not to wake her up.

"Shut up!" He snapped at his teammates and stomped out of the shop, ignoring the urge to ditch practice and stay snuggled up with Natasha.  
***  
To Steve's delight practice went as smoothly as it could a day before the match. Rumlow had even obliged to follow his plan. Though he had started to pick at Peter at the end of the session.

Unfortunately, Johnny reached the scene before Steve did. He had pounced on the older boy, wrestling with him until Steve put them both on timeout.

"Be a jerk to my teammates again, you won't be playing for the rest of high school," Steve whispered to Rumlow cheerfully before leaving.

The blond made his way to the deserted locker room dragging his feet. The night before the match was the worst, nerves always got the better of him. He usually worked on his assignments or finished a drawing to keep his mind away from the match. 

Steve had alway dreaded the lonely walk down his house. He dreaded it even more now that he was used to Natasha's company. 

He suddenly realised that he hadn't asked anyone for homecoming. He wondered if he should ask Darcy to the dance like he had las year. He cursed under his breath as his mind supplied Natasha as an answer.  
He wasn't sure if she liked him that way. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he liked her that way. All he knew was he liked hanging out with her and would spend the night with her than any other girl.

Steve snapped back from his daze hearing a creak in the hall.  
He curled up his fists fast, he had gotten shoved into too many lockers when he was younger to not turn agile. He slowly raised his fists defensively on seeing a shadow form slowly.

"I need your help, Steve."

"Jesus Christ, Anthony Stark!" Steve let out a shout, regaining his breath as the smaller boy showed himself.

"I have to tell Pepper," he told him nervously.

"At ten in the night? Are you nuts Stark?" Steve snapped at him feeling his stomach churn in apprehension.

"If you're me as a friend- no brother. You'll help me," Tony tried again.

Steve let out a groan, worrying his lip between his teeth and grumbled "Fuck off..."  
***  
"This was a terrible idea," Steve muttered leaning back against Tony's Mazda as they surveyed their house.

Tony waved it off and muttered "Give me a boost, you sexy skyscraper,"

Steve shot him a glare but crouched down, so, Tony could step on his back and climb into the Potts' sunshade. He let out a sigh of relief as he made it into the roof with some help from Tony.

"Knock on the window," Steve urged nodding at the curtained window. To his surprise, Tony shrugged backing down.

"Okay..." he muttered and banged on the the window himself, trying not to feel guilty as Tony went as pale as a paper.

He winced hard as he heard a muffled screan from inside the room. Steve kneeled over peering into the room, all the while holding a fistful of Tony's shirt for safety reasone.

Steve almost had a stroke of his own as Natasha slammed the window open and glared at him. He felt his mouth go dry again as he stared at the redhead. She wasn't wearing make up like usual. He wondered if all girls looked so beautiful without make up.

"What the fuck, Rogers?" She snapped bringing him back from his reverie and making him realise he was the creepy dude stalking behind a girl's room at midnight.

"I brought someone," he added quickly, smiling nervously as he pulled Tony up by the collat for her to see.

To his relief, Natasha sighed and moved to the side, beckoning for them to come inside. He let Tony scramble inside first and followed in as the brunet made a beeline for Pepper.

Steve felt like he was intruding on a private moment as Tomy moved closer to Pepper. He glanced at Natasha who seemed to feel the same and smiled. He ducked his head down and stared at Pepper's carpet for a while. 

He had the weird urge to ask Natasha to let her hair down. She had gorgeous hair. Why the hell was he thinking about her hair? He liked her eyes too, reminded of him the freshly cut grass. Fuck, he was fucked.

He waited for a moment to muster up his courage before he asked "Romanoff?"

"Rogers?"

"If you want to. Only if you want to. Maybe, we could go to homecoming together," He tried, fully aware of the beads of sweat sprouting on his forehead.

He almost fell bile surge up his throat as Natasha frowned at him lightly. He had probably ruined everything. He should have stayed silent. Why did he have to open his mouth?

"As friends," he added lamely. As though that would have helped anything.

"Oh. I...I promised Bruce I would go with him," She told him, her voice surprisingly apologetic.

"Oh. Okay. I just- I'll ask Darcy," He waved her off, pretending as though, he didn't feel like decking Bruce. He hated himself for that, Bruce was his friend and he didn't even like Natasha like that.

Right?

"I- if you had just-" Natasha started in a choked voice but Tony interrupted her popping up with a victorious grin on his face "Let's go Cap, our job here is done,"

Steve searched the room and managed a pained smile on seeing a red faced Pepper beaming at him. He flashed her a lame thumbs up and drawled out "Let's go."

Steve halted to a stop mid climbing out of the window as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Steve?" Natasha asked softly, her voice not exactly unkind.

He glanced finding it extremely hard to match her beautiful green eyes. Sour grapes, he guessed.

"If you had asked earlier..."

He nodded fast, stretching his lips into a smile with tremendous efforts before he leaped off the roof "I know, Nat."


End file.
